crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geared Serpent
' Geared Serpent' is a new boss appearing at the last wave of the EMD Lab's hard difficulty. It will soon be only available in the Chinese versions of the game. Description Just like Giant Predator, Serpent has a mechanical head; although his body is only made of colored hexagon & other functional gears that roll on the tower's platform to pull him up. He's wearing an armored helmet to protect its head from being too damaged, but once it is removed later on, it exposes soldiers to one of its most deadly attack. Once Giant Predator and its core are defeated, another cutscene rolls in and the snake will break into the tower via the Disposing Machine. He will slowly climb the platforms in an attempt to reach the top, destroy the wall and make it's way back to the bottom floor near the toxic waste and shall repeat this pattern during the entirety of the battle. Attacks Above 80% health points, he will not harm soldiers, he will simply move along and climb the tower, until it reaches below 80%; he will then jump back into the toxic waste and reappear from the hole below and starts attacking: *'Laser Orbs:' The dark sphere with blue lights will each send orbs that track players and then lock its aim and blast away lasers for a couple of seconds; working similarly to some other boss with laser tracking based attacks. *'Poison Orbs:' The green gear with the tubes will send out various poisonous orbs on the area above the mechanical fan and will attempt to get the soldiers off guard and remove 50 points of their current health. After his health drop below 40% of his health, his armored helmet will explode and reveal its true face, showing of that it is now extremly mad and will therefore unleach a more powerful attack into the mix, along side the previous ones: *'Fire Breath:' Occasionally, he will stop moving to turn his head toward the floor he's currently standing on and will fire a large fire blast that will cover the whole floor and any soldiers caught in it will instantly get killed. No matter what his health poins status is, whenever he reach the hole at the top floor, he will summon a large amount of gears to crush soldiers (which is instant kill too) in retalliation for failing to drop his healths down to its milestones fast enough. It is however possible to avoid it, although quite tricky, by carefully floating around the gears. Strategy At the start, soldiers could randomly get the FAL Camo, but unlike in Crater's Hard Difficulty, it will disappears if the boss makes it to the top floor. The F-Skill changes and now gives soldiers a Tec-15 Crossbow, which can be used to instantly break corresponded colored hexagon gear, but it may only be used once until fully recharged. The main idea of this battle is to reduce his body by matching colored hexagon gears (similar to how the mechs are matched during initial gameplay). It will temporary halt his movement, allowing soldiers to shoot his head more easily. Although his hexagon gears are quite tough, so powerful weapons are required to break them much faster. Taking care of attacking orbs as soon as they are summoned will prevent them to attack, although just like the other gears, they take lots of shots to get rid of them. Other attacks has to be avoided or dodged as they can be rather deadly and cost soldiers a lot of lives. Although additional lives are given to every soldiers, they may be gone fast. Reward Like other maps with Hard Difficulty, defeating the boss within the three minute time attack milestone will grant every soldiers an additional token for defeating it, therefore speeding up the process of boss crates collecting, which after five will grant soldiers with a Geared Serpent boss crates with some new goodies to collect: *MTar-21 Gold Skull. *Dual D. Eagle Gold Skull. *Boxing Gloves Gold Skull. *Iron Mace Gold Skull. *Serpent Helmet. *Serpent Goggles. *Serpent Doll. *Serpent Backpack. *Geared Canteen. *Geared Pockets. Gallery GearSnake.png|Artwork. Videos Category:Characters Category:Challenge Mode Category:Bosses